A week of confessions
by nickychua
Summary: The Girls of Fairy Tail have to confess!
1. Chapter 1: The deal

A Week of Confessions

Juvia's POV: 

As I walked into the guild I spotted my dear Gray-sama fighting with Natsu over who can jump the highest.  
>"Juvia!" Lucy calls summoning me over to the bar where her, Levy, Evergreen, Mira, Bisca, Wendy, Carla and Cana sat waiting for me. As I sat down next to Levy and Lucy Mira gave me a glass of water (hee hee a water woman drinking water)<br>"Thank you Mira" I said as I greeted everyone. "So what's up?" The girls look at each other nervously and my palms started to sweat.  
>"Juvia it has come to my attention that all of us girls have someone we love" Mira says with an evil look in her eyes.<br>"Yes Juvia loves Gray-sama a lot!" I say as I steal a glance to my dear Gray to see him get punched in the head by Elfman.  
>"I have a feeling you girls need help in your love life?" Mira chuckles. We smile nervously.<br>"Well me and Mira have an idea but you girls are probably too much of wimps to handle it," Cana says with her usual slurred voice from her usual 'date' with her beer. That got my attention.  
>"Juvia can handle it!" I say while the other girls agree that they can handle it.<br>"OK then admits to the ones you love by the end of this week or we will do it for you!" Mira smirks.  
>"W-w-what? W-we can handle that right girls?" Lucy says with a sigh.<br>"YEAH!" we chorus.  
>"BUT! Mira must also confess to Fried and Cana to Makao" Levy chimes in. Mira blushes but then agrees to it. Suddenly Cana winks at us, stands up and skips over to Makao. Then with a deep blush she taps him on the shoulder to make him look up at her.<br>"Makao?"  
>"Mmm? Oh hi Cana! Need more drinking money; I can always lend you money like I'll do anything for you and you... Uhhhh" Makao looks down in embarrassment.<br>Cana blushes and mutters "I need to tell you something" Makao looks up in interest

"Is she really doing this NOW!" Bisca whispers to us as we watch the couple.  
>"Juvia thinks she just wants to get it over with." The girls nodded in agreement.<p>

"Umm I don't know how to place this but I have had feelings for you for a long time and I just want to say" Cana's face turns scarlet "I….. I love you" As she turns to leave Macao grabs her and kisses her. As they part, he rests his forehead on hers and says.  
>"I have always loved you"<br>**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2: Bad move boys

Chapter 2:

**Normal POV:**

The guild turns silent as Cana confesses to Makao and as they kiss cheers and hoots are heard from around the guild. Makao backs her up against the table still kissing her.  
>"You lovebirds get a room!" Natsu and Grey yell in harmony just before returning to their fight.<br>"I-I can't believe she did it just like that." Lucy says with a hoarse voice.  
>"I hope it will be easy for the rest of us." Levy admits.<br>"Ok so Juvia is admitting to Gray, Lucy to Natsu, Levy to Gageel, Evergreen to Elfman, Carla to Happy and Bisca to Azlack." Mira says with a cheerful voice.  
>"AND Mira to Fried!" Lucy says sternly. When Mira turns a deep shade of red she adds with a smirk "Yeah don't think you can get out of this"<p>

Soon it was decided that they had till Friday instead of Sunday (It was Monday that day) because there was a Fairy Tail Dance on Saturday which they had to take their true love to.

Juvia and Levy decided to head back to Fairy Hills to prepare for the next day. As they left, Lucy heard them muttering about a 'bunny suit'?

**At the boys table:**  
>"Oi Flame Head!"<br>"Whadaya want stripper?"  
>"What do you think the girls are up to?" Gray asked.<br>"Now that you mention it, they do look suspicious" Wakaba wondered.  
>"Do any of you have a date for the dance?" Loki asks. The boys mumbled about something he didn't catch but he didn't care at the moment.<br>The doors burst open to reveal the master accompanied by Juvia, Levy and Erza.  
>"Listen up the master has an announcement for the Fairy Tail Dance!" Being Erza everyone shut up instantly.<br>"Yo everyone!" cries the master.  
>"Yo!"<br>"Hee hee! Just to spice up this Fairy Tail Dance the girls must ask the boys to this splendid dance!" at the end of his announcement he yells "So boys let's celebrate the being that you don't have to ask! And girls you better hop to it!" the master giggles as he hurries away obviously drunk.  
>The girls looked dumbfounded as the boys walked over to them to see if they would ask them. The boys were a bit hesitant to see the girls pissed faces. The guild was silent as they looked back and forth to see what will happen.<br>"Well? Are you chicks gonna ask us or what?" a voice came from the boys side and as soonas the words came out the girls slapped whichever boys were around them and stomped out of the guild.  
><span>End of Chapter 2<span>


	3. Chapter 3: Lucy x Natsu

Chapter 3:  
><strong>Lucy's POV:<strong>

_'I can't believe those boys! Expecting us to ask them out on the spot? Especially Natsu! I can't believe he started flirting with me! Wait… doesn't that mean he likes me? Nah most likely just as friends. '_

Lucy thinks to herself as she walks down the street to her house.  
>"Pun! Pun!"<br>"(sigh) yes I know I should forgive them Plue, they just are excited I guess."  
>As Lucy finally reaches her house, she thanks Plue as he returns to the spirit world. As she enters her house she instinctively ducks under the counter.<p>

"Wow I can't believe I can't even feel same in my own house." She says to herself as she enters her room with caution, only to see that it was empty. She sighs to herself and goes to the bathroom to take a bath. As she is about to get into the tub a voice says from behind her.

"Oi Lucy you're looking fine today!"  
>"Why thanks….. AHH! Get out of my room you pervert!" Lucy kicks the person out of the door. She quickly puts her clothes on and goes into her room to see an unconscious Natsu lying on her bed. Lucy says shoving him off her bed and onto the floor.<br>_Natsu groans_  
><em>"<em>Oi hey Luigi!"  
>"It's Lucy!"<br>"Sorry sorry! Anyways I'm sorry for annoying you back at the guild I guess I was just excited for the dance" Natsu says, looking down with a blush.

_Aww I can't stay mad at him forever! He's just too cute! Especially when he blushes wait he's blushing? Wow he must be serious about this. Maybe I should just pop the question now? Like I think were in a perfect moment because he looks so adorable! Wait! Lucy calm down and concentrate!_

"Natsu?"  
>"Yes Luigi?"<br>"IT'S LUCY!"  
>"Aye don't yell Lucy!" Happy whines<br>"Ok anyways…. NATSU DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON ANYONE? I mean uhh do u like anyone?"  
>"Actually I do!" As Natsu says those three words Lucy's heart leaps into her throat.<br>"Well who is it?"  
>"I'm not telling!" Natsu chants as he sticks his tongue out.<br>"Tell me!"  
>"Well then answer my question!"<br>"Fine what is it?"  
>"Do YOU have a crush on anyone?" Natsu said with a mischievous grin. Lucy suddenly became silent. "Oi Lucy are you there?" he asks as he waves his hand in front of her face. When Lucy didn't reply he went to poke her nose when she bit his hand.<p>

"OWWW! THAT HURTS!" Natsu hollered as he hopped around the room frantically trying to make his finger feel better. Lucy sighed, walked up to Natsu and kissed his finger. As she retreated from the blushing boy she just noticed what she did and felt her face heat up.

"You're in loooooove!" Happy snickered.  
>"No wer-"Lucy said only to be interrupted by Natsu tackling her onto the bed.<br>"NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"  
>"This is payback for biting me!" Natsu cried as he starts tickling Lucy until she started laughing until her face turned red. After a couple of minutes of a tickle fight they took a break breathing hard from they're laughter. When they started relaxing, Natsu turned to Lucy and asked his question again.<p>

"Lucy?"  
>"Hm?"<br>"Can you answer my question now?"  
>"I forgot what was it?"<br>"I know you remember Lucy"  
>"No I don't, can you tell me what it was again?<br>"OK WHO DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON?" Natsu asks for the second time.  
>"Ummmmm I'm afraid I can't answer that."<br>"WHY NOT!"  
>"Because!"<br>"THAT'S NOT A REASON! DON'T MAKE ME TICKLE YOU!" Natsu threatened. Lucy suddenly hesitated and asked.  
>"Natsu can I talk to you outside?" Lucy asked. Not waiting for him to answer Lucy grabs his hand and drags him outside, slamming the door in Happy's face. As they sit on the bench beside the river they stare up into the stars Lucy quickly registers into her head how to tell Natsu that she loved him ever since he brought her to Fairy Tail.What can she say?<br>_Hey Natsu just to let you know, I have fallen in love with you ever since I stared into your eyes as you smiled and brought me to Fairy Tail and I wish that we can be together forever. Your eyes sparkle in the light and whenever I talk to you I feel so happy and-_ _WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?_  
>"Lucy? Are you ok?" Natsu says. As Lucy's vision comes into focus she sees Natsu's face hovering just inches from hers.<br>"Ahh!" As Lucy screams she falls from the bench and about to fall into the river. Natsu quickly grabbed Lucy and quickly saved her before she fell into the river. As Lucy and Natsu gasped for air and Lucy suddenly noticed what position they were in. Natsu was kneeling with Lucy in his arms with her head just above the water.  
>"Natsu?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"I-I- I love you" Natsu's eyes widened at this and a deep blush took over his face.<br>"I have loved you ever since you brought me to Fairy Tail. Ever since you took me on my first mission I have loved you." As soon as Lucy said this she instantly regretted it and covered her face in her hands still in his arms.  
>"Lucy" she looks up at him putting her hands down.<br>"I l-love you too" Lucy's eyes sparkled as Natsu continued on.  
>"I brought you to Fairy Tail because I knew I would love you. Lucy, will you be my girlfriend?"<br>"Y-yes! Yes Natsu I will be your girlfriend!" Lucy stuttered smiling wide. Natsu smiled and leaned down for a kiss. As they shared their first kiss two blue haired girls giggled as they caught this moment on film.  
>"Levy, why are we doing this?" Juvia asked as she filmed the moment on her camera.<br>"Well Juvia we need proof of this moment" Levy replied as she took pictures on another camera. End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: People think

Chapter 4:

**Normal POV**

""She actually did it! She admitted her love to Natsu!" Levy squealed as she told Mira about the previous night.

"Juvia is nervous about when she has to confess to Gray-sama" Juvia said as she stole a glance at Grey. Suddenly Natsu and Lucy came in through the door.  
>"Oi! Everyone we got something to say!" Natsu said<br>"What is it Flame-Brain?" Gray called out.  
>"Shut up stripper!" Natsu retorted "Anyways me and Lucy are now a couple!" The guild was suddenly quiet. "C'mon Lucy, tell them!" Natsu said, urging the celestial mage to help him.<br>"Umm yeah... Were in love! Were officially a couple!' Lucy says, giving Natsu a kiss on the lips. That earned a few sighs from the girls and wolf whistles were heard from around the guild. Suddenly a loud voice could be heard.  
>"COOOOL! I just caught picture of the newest couple in Fairy Tail! COOOL!"<br>"Why is Jason in here! This better not go in that stupid magazine of yours!"  
>"Oi congrats flame head! Got yourself a girl!" Gray commented.<br>"It takes a man to confess his love"  
>"I'm a girl!"<p>

Wendy and Romeo watched the battle un-fold from a table at the corner of a room.

"Wow! Thay sure are chaotic arent they Wendy?" Romeo asked her handing her a drink. Wendy gives him a smile and replies.  
>"Yeah but I sure love this guild!"<p>

_I got to confess to Romeo soon, I'm definetly telling Romeo that I like him as more than just friends, i might even really really love him! His eyes are so dreamy and wait-er get your head straight Wendy!_

Wendy quickly puffed her cheeks out to take her mind off Romeo and watched Gageel punch Natsu.  
>"Wendy are you OK? Your face is red!" Wendy felt a hand on her cheek as Romeo put his hand on her cheek as delicate as a rose. Instantly Wendy snapped back to reality and noticed her friends hand resting on her cheek with a worried expression on his face. Wendy blushed and took his hand of her face and held it in her hands.<br>"I'm okay thank you" she says with a sweet smile. Romeo then notices what he just did and blushed too.  
>"Do you want to go to the park?" Wendy looks up in surprise.<br>_Did he just ask me out? yes thats the perfect time to tell him i like him!_  
>"Okay! I'll just go ask Carla!"<br>"Great! I'll just tell my dad!" Romeo says walking over to his dad and Cana. Wendy sighs and goes to her best friend at the bar.  
>"Hi Carla! Romeo is going to take me to the park ok!" Wendy said with joy as she walked away only to be stopped by Lucy.<br>"You better confess today!" Lucy said with a mischievous look.  
>"Don't worry I will!" Wendy says as she heads to the door to wait.<p>

"Hey dad, I'm taking Wendy to the park ok?" Romeo says as he walkes up to his father as he makes out with Cana.  
>"Ehh? So your finally making your move on you little love huh? Make sure its just hugging and kissing! No more!" Makao says with a smirk as he hands his son some money. Cana smirks and pulls Makao into a room. With a sigh, Romeo walked over to where is first love was waiting.<br>_i have to admit to her today! Just in time for the Fairy Tail Dance! _ He thought as he walked over to Wendy and they left the guild.

"Aww those two kids get along well!" Bisca says as the girls watched the couple leave.  
>"Juvia wishes that she and her Gray-sama will get along just as well" Juvia says with a sigh. Bisca look at Azlack who flashes her a quick smile. <em>I confessed to Azlack long ago,I wish i can tell my friends about us being engaged but we're saving it as a surprise.<em>

"Carla will you accept this fish?" Carla looks over to see Happy holding a fish. She sniffed and said.  
>"No thank you now go away!" with a distraught look on his face, Happy walks away.<br>_You idiot, why can't you just tell him you love him? He loves you!_

_End of chapter 4_


	5. Chapter 5:A confession mistake to a date

Chapter 5:

As Wendy and Romeo walked to the park they talked about their crazy guild and the latest couples.

"Its funny how Cana and my dad are now dating huh?" Romeo commented.  
>"Yeah! Imagine if they got married!" Exclaimed Wendy. Romeo shuddered.<br>"I dont want to even think about that!" He laughed as he grabbed her hand and ran towards the park. With a grin Wendy runs behind him.

"What does he mean by that? He doesn't want us to get married?"  
>"Well I think he just is scared of having Gildarts as his grandfather y'now being your father and all. Hurry up Cana! I want to witness the moment my boy confesses his love!" Makao says as he pulls Cana out of the shadows and runs after them.<br>"Ahh young love!" Cana says with a drunken voice.  
>When Wendy and Romeo arrived at the park they sat on a bench, oblivious that they were still holding hands. After a few moments Romeo and Wendy noticed that they were still holding hands. They blushed and turned away from each other, hands still interlocked.<br>_Come on dude you can do this, tell her you love her, its now or never! _Romeo thought. Clearing his head he turned to the girl he loved ever since she walked into the guild.

"Wendy?" Romeo said, turning his face towards her. Wendy blushed at his touched which inspired him even more to tell her.  
>"I need to tell you something"<br>"What is it?"  
>"I-I - I love you!" Romeo blurted out.<br>"Romeo I-" Wendy started only to be cut off by the boy.  
>"I have loved you ever since Team Natsu brought you to the guild. I have loved you since you first looked into my eyes! And if you dont love me back I'm fine with it!" Romeo said, pouring his heart out to the girl he trusted and loved. He just noticed what he did and blushed.<br>"I'm sorry Wendy" he muttered and ran away.  
>"Romeo come back!" Wendy cried out to the retreating boy. But he just kept running.<br>"I love you too" She muttered.

"Wow poor girl." Cana says, now somber from her drink as she and Makao witnessed the event.  
>"Well they have to get together eventually!" Makao retorts as he walks the way his on ran off.<br>The Next day at the guild:  
>Wendy sat at the bar thinking about the previous day. Suddenly Romeo comes through the doors with a bouquet of flowers. He spotted Wendy by the bar and walked over to her and gave her the roses. Before he walked away he gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the guild. Wendy sat there stunned as she watched the retreating back of her crush walk away. Wendy turned to the bouquet and examined them. They were red and white roses and there was one rose that was made out of glass that seemed to sparkle in the the card it said:<br>_Dear Wendy,_  
><em>I'm sorry about yesterday but I mean what I said about you. I will love you until this last rose dies. Please meet me at the park today at 5pm. I hope you come.<em>  
><em>-Yours truly<em>  
><em>Romeo<em>  
>Wendy's eyes sparkled with happiness.<br>"Wendy what is that?" Juvia asks, looking over he shoulder.  
>"Umm its from Romeo"<br>"Aww! Juvia wishes that Gray-sama was like that!" Juvia sighed looking at smiles as Lucy and Levy come over to check out the card.  
><em>Don't worry Romeo, I'll be there! And I'm going to confess to you TONIGHT.<em>  
>Looking at the clock she sees that she only has two hours left so she asks Lucy to come with her to get ready and the two girls rushed to Fairy Hills.<br>"Oh Lu-chan! I don't know what to do... What if he-" Wendy says as they enter Wendy's room  
>"Wendy, he already confessed to you. Now you just have to tell him how you feel!" Lucy commented as she started a bath. Soon it was ready. "Go take a bath and I'll pick out some clothes. While Wendy took a bath Lucy sighed to herself.<br>_What a lucky girl, to find love so young. I just hope they stay together for a long time. _Lucy thinks to herself as she picks a dress out for the 12 year old. Soon Wendy came out and got ready. With the help of Cancer, Lucy's celestrial spirit, Wendy was ready to meet up with Romeo.  
>"Bye! Good Luck!" Lucy calls as they walk in different directions.<br>End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: Glass Rose

Chapter 6   
>As Wendy approaches the park, she heads to where Romeo confessed to her. As she walked to the bench under the willow tree she saw Romeo sitting there in a black tuxedo. Romeo saw her coming and his breath was taken away. There walking towards him was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Her hair was tied up and she was wearing an amazing pink dress that ended at her knees. Romeo stood up quickly and waved a hello. Wendy giggled and gave him a smile.<br>"Hello Wendy"  
>"Hello Romeo"<br>"Well , shall we?"  
>"Shall we what?" Romeo smiled.<br>"Shall we start our date of course!" Wendy blushed but nods her head. Romeo offers her his hand and as she takes it he breaks into a run.  
>"Romeo! Where are we going?" Wendy panted as they came to a stop.<br>"Well I am going to make this the best date you will ever have!" As he stops at a trail he gives a whistle and a horse comes around the bend. When the horse comes to a stop in front of the couple, Romeo helps Wendy up and climbs on behind her grabbing the reins. As they ride off towards a clearing. When they reach the clearing, Romeo helps Wendy off the horse and walks her to a picnic blanket set on the ground with little candles sat on the ground. As Wendy settles down on the ground Romeo gives her another flower made out of glass.  
>"Thank you Romeo but why did u give me a glass rose?" Wendy asks as she rotates the delicate flower in her hand.<br>"Do you remember how I said I will love you till the last flower dies?" Wendy blushed and nodded her head. "Well these glass roses have an enchantment on them so it can never be destroyed and it will never die."  
><em>'Does that mean he will love me forever? That is so sweet, I have to tell him now...'<em>  
>Soon the date goes by with laughter and smiles. Romeo had brought Wendy's favorites: Iced Tea, grilled cheese sandwiches, and cheese cake for date was coming to an end and Romeo was walking her back to her room in Fairy Hills when they sat on a bench just outside in the flower garden holding hands. Inside Fairy Hills Juvia and Erza looked out the lobby window to see the couple on the bench. Once they recognized who it was they quickly ran to get the cameras.<br>"Romeo?"  
>"Yes Wendy?"<br>"I just want to say that... I love you too." Wendy whispered then quickly blushed.  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Yes!"  
>"Then say it louder." Wendy looked at Romeo in disbelief and the 12 year old took a deep breath and said. "Romeo I have loved you ever since you first said hello, ever since you welcomed me into the guild. I always loved you Romeo."<br>Romeo gave her a wide smile and said. "I love you." and gave her a kiss on the lips. Wendy's eyes widened at her first kiss and as they parted they blushed with a smile. Wendy bid him goodbye and entered Fairy Hills with a huge smile on her face,  
>"Hey Wendy what was that all about?" Erza asks. Wendy blushes and tells the girls about what happened out side.<br>"Does that mean you two are dating?" Evergreen asks. Wendy thinks for a second and replies.  
>"I Guess we are!"<br>"Aww that is so sweet! Finding love at your age!" Bisca says with a grin.  
>"So then Lucy, Cana, and Wendy confessed so there is still Mira, Carla, Juvia, Levy, Evergreen and Bisca who still have to confess their loooooooove!" Erza smirked.<br>"Hey Erza what about you and Jellal?" Levy asked. The girls laughed as Erza's face became the same color as her hair.  
>"Uh- um he is... Ah..." Erza stuttered.<br>"You didn't tell him you love him did you." Evergreen asks.  
>"N-n-no but I'm not good with this stuff."<br>"(sigh) Well me and Juvia were gonna surprise you but we'll tell you something right Juvia?" Levy comments. Juvia smiles and says.  
>"Erza - san, just be ready to see Jellal REAL soon!"<br>"Can you tell me?" Erza asked, only to be replied with a shaking head.  
>"Nope!" Levy grins.<br>"TELL ME!" Erza whines.  
>"NO!" Levy shouts! Erza then gets an evil look on her face which makes the girls flinch.<br>"LEVY McGARDEN TELL ME NOW!"Erza hollered, her voice booming around the room.  
>"NO?" Levy squeaks and runs off with an angry Erza storming after her. The girls laughed until they hear a scream and something crash and they rush to the next room. There cowering in the corner was a terrified Levy and Erza stood in front of her in her 'Heaven armor' with about 20 swords pointed at her.<br>"TELL ME!"  
>"NEVER!"<br>"FINE THEN FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!" Levy squeaked when she heard that.  
>"I-I know you wont hurt me!" She whimpered. But Erza's swords flew at the solid script mage and came to a halt just before her face.<br>"NOW do you care to tell me?" Erza questioned.  
>"No if I have to I will die not telling you!" (very noble Levy-chan) Erza sighed and her armor and swords disappeared and she stumbled in front of Levy .<br>"Please tell me?" She said, her voice barely above a whisper.  
>"I'm sorry but I can't all I can say is that you must NOT wear your armor tomorrow." Levy advised. Erza nodded and headed off to her room.<p>

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7: Blue and Red

**Chapter 7**  
><em>The next day:<em>  
>All the girls sat at the bar talking about the Fairy Tail Dance. Erza just finished her strawberry cake when two hands went around her eyes.<br>"Guess who?" A voice says.  
>"A person?"<br>"Well duh... Turn around" As the hands lifted off her face she turns around to see... A blue haired man kneeling on the ground holding out some roses. As he turned his face up towards her her heart leaps into her throat as she recognizes the tattoo on the right side of his face.  
>"J-j-jellal?" Erza stutters. Jellal smiles and nods.<br>"Jellal it is you!" Erza cries as she embraces the man. While she was hugging Jellal she sees Levy and Juvia giving her the thumbs up.  
>"Jellal can I talk to you alone?" Erza says. When he nods she leads him off to one of the guilds back they are out of hearing distance Lucy turns to Juvia and Levy and says with a glint of evil in her eyes.<br>"Grab your cameras girls... We got a confession to film" and they quickly ran outside to the guilds back windows.  
>Erza and Jellal ended up in an extra bedroom of the guild so they sit on the bed to talk.<br>"So Jellal are you going to join the guild?" Erza questions as she tries to come up with a conversation.  
>"Yup me and the others ended splitting up so I came here!" Jellal said, showing her the Fairy Tail mark on his left shoulder.<br>Erza grinned and asked.  
>"So do you like anyone?" Jellal smiled and nodded. "Well who is it?" Erza asked with hope in her eyes.<br>"First tell me who you like!" Jellal smirked.  
>"I don't want to!"<br>"Tell me!"  
>"NO!"<br>"YES!"  
>"FINE!" Erza yells, finally agreeing with the blue haired mage. She took a deep breath and muttered. "I love you."<br>"Sorry what was that? I didn't catch that" Jellal said.  
>"Yes you did!"<br>"No seriously I was battling and lost a little of my hearing"  
>"oh... okay then."<br>"Are you going to tell me?"  
>"FINE! Jellal Fernandez I Erza Scarlet, am in love with you! Ever since we met each other in the 'Tower of Heaven", since you named me 'Scarlet' I have never stopped loving you!" Erza hollered! Then blushed and looked away.<p>

The girls outside the window were shocked at how Erza said that.  
>"Wow I am so glad we are getting this on video! You're taking pictures right?" Lucy says to Levy who nodded in response and focused back on the event happening inside.<p>

Jellal looked at Erza with a slight blush and asked.  
>"Even when I was possessed by Zeref?" Erza nodded.<br>"Well Erza do you want to know why I came to Fairy Tail?" Again another nod. "Okay, I came here to be with you Erza. I love you and I'm sorry about what happened at the Tower of Heaven. I always loved you." Erza looked at him with a sweet smile.  
>"Really?"<br>"Really." Jellal confirmed. "Erza Scarlet I will love you till the end of time, and even after that." he added "Will you be my girlfriend?" Erza nodded and they kissed suddenly a smiling Cana and Makao came into the room with Makao's shirt partly undone but when they saw the kissing couple they quickly retreated out of the room, closing the door silently. The girls outside had their mouths hanging open in shock for two reasons. and Jellal now are an official couple (cute!) and did Cana and Makao come into the room with Makao half naked? Were they- . They quickly shoved that idea out of their heads and headed back inside the guild to see Cana and Makao sitting at a table awkwardly. Suddenly Erza and Jellal came out of the back room smiling with their hands interlocked.  
>"Ladies and Gentelmen! I think we have a new couple here in Fairy Tail!" Mira cheered! The two blushed and nodded.<br>"Wow so Juvia, you, me, Carla, Mira,and Evergreen are the remaining girls huh? We need to pick up the pace!" Levy smirked as she waved to Gageel.  
>"Juvia agrees! We only have two days left! She will go admit today!" Juvia says nervously.<br>"Me too! I'm going to take him out to lunch I guess." Levy said as she walked over to Gageel. Carla, who over heard their conversation quickly flew over to Happy.  
>"Hello Happy, do you want to go for a walk?" Carla asked the blue exceed. Happy looked at her immediately and asked.<br>"Are you okay Carla?"  
>"Yes I'm perfectly fine. So do you want to go on a walk?"<br>"Yes lets go!" Happy says as they walks out of the guild. Levy saw them leave and walked over to Lily who also seemed to notice and with a lot of talking and bribing, she got him to go spy and take pictures and videos of the couple. Soon Lily flew out of the guild holding a camera. Levy sighed and walked over to the Iron dragon slayer.  
>"Hi Gageel!" She says cheerfully giving him a smile and a wave.<br>"Ehh? Whadaya want bookworm?" He grumbled.  
>"Um... I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park for lunch?" Levy asked. Gageel almost spat his iron out.<br>_'Woa did shrimp just ask me out? Might as well go.'_  
>"Ok lets go."<br>Soon they finished their lunch and were walking back to the guild.  
>"Gageel?"<br>"Hm? What now shrimp?"  
>"Umm .. uhh I LOVE YOU!" She blurted out. " Ahhh! It wasn't supposed to go like that! I'm sorry!" Levy whimpered.<br>"Hmm? Okay." Gageel replied. _'She likes me? Wow I never thought the bookworm would like a guy like me. I mean I like her but what do I do?'_  
>"Ok see you around." Gageel says as he continues walking. Suddenly a hard slap happens on his face.<br>"Don't you get it when a girl confesses her love to you!" Levy cried as she ran off. "I HATE YOU!" She yelled. Floating above them Lily cringes as the moment is ruined. He floats down beside the gaping Gageel and says.  
>"Wow you totally blew it."<br>"I know" He mutters and runs after the bluenette.  
><span>End of Chapter 7:<span>


	8. Chapter 8:Stole their moves to confess

Chapter 8  
>Back at the guild Levy sat at a table chatting with Wendy, Romeo, Erza, and Jellal. Gageel walked into the guild straight up to levy with a bouquet of orange and white roses and walked away. Levy reads the card which says<br>'_Dear Levy,_  
><em>I'm sorry about earlier I was just shocked. Please meet me at the back room of the guild.<em>  
><em>~Gageel'<em>  
>"Whats that Levy-chan?" Wendy asks. When Levy explains what it is to them Romeo says.<br>"A note and roses? HE SO STOLE MY MOVE!" but Wendy whispers to him that he already got her so calm Jellal said.  
>"He's not only stealing your move but mine too! He told her to meet her in the back room! If you didn't notice thats where I made my move. Pssh I guess he can't come up with his own moves."<br>"Uhh Jellal I brought you to the back room so technically he is stealing MY move." Erza says and the group laughs. Levy smiles and excuses herself and walks to the back room. As she opens the door she notices that rose petals are strewn across the floor and candles lighting up the room.  
>"Gageel?" Levy asks.<br>"Over here." Levy looks across the room to see him sitting in a chair.  
>"What do you want to talk to me about?"<br>"You know how you told me you love me?"  
>"Yes"<br>"Well I love you too. I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier because I was too nervous" He says as he corners Levy against the wall putting his hands on either side of her head. With a smirk he presses his lips onto hers. Levy's eyes widen in shock and when they separate they were breathing hard.  
>"I love you Gageel" She whispered.<br>"I love you too Levy." He said and went in for another kiss. Outside the window, Lily floated with his eyes wide open then he collapsed on the ground yelling.  
>"AHH MY EYES! AH!"<br>"Lily what are you doing here? I thought Levy sent you to spy on Carla and Happy!" Lucy asked.  
>"Um... Well" he tried to reply only to get cut of by the celestial mage.<br>"Get going! Go GO GO!" she says shoeing him away. When she looks into the window she runs back to the guild and asks herself.  
><em>WHAT ARE THEY DOING? WHO KISSES LIKE THAT! THAT'S... THAT IS JUST GROSS! <em>  
>Soon the couple came out of the room holding hands.<p>

_Happy and Carla:_  
>Lily quickly flew around Mongolia till he saw the two exceeds sitting beside a river.<br>"So Happy, I heard that you have a crush on me?" Carla starts.  
>"Uhh Carla do you mind if we talk using this notepad and pencil?" Happy asks, handing her a piece of paper.<br>"Uhhh ok?" Carla says just to be shushed by the blue exceed .  
>'<em>Why are we doing this?' <em>Carla writes.  
><em>'Because if we did this by talking I would embarrass myself' <em> Happy writes back. Carla smirked and wrote.  
><em>'You just embarrassed yourself by asking to write on a piece of paper' <em>Happy cries out in frustration so Carla quickly cuts to the point, now grateful for the paper.  
><em>'Happy I love you. I'm sorry I have been so snooty lately but I guess I was worried that if I fell in love I wouldn't be able to protect Wendy in Edolas' <em>  
>As Happy reads the paper his eyes widen in shock and he blushes and says.<br>_"_ So you liked me all this time?" Carla blushes and nods. Happy's heart starts beating faster and he says. " I love you Carla" and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Carla blushes but doesn't say anything and they spend the rest of the day sitting on the rivers edge looking at the sunset, arms wrapped around each other.  
>From a nearby tree Lily smiles and takes lots of pictures then heads back to the guild.<p>

"NATSUUU! Me and Carla are a couple now!" Happy shouts as he flies into the guild with Carla.  
>"Oi congratulations!"<br>"Lets celebrate with a fish!"  
>"Yo flame head shut up!"<br>"What did u say stripper!"  
>"You heard me!"<br>Juvia sighed as she watched the guild burst into chaos and she started panicking. Then the lights shut off except for the one on the stage. Mira walked into the spotlight with her guitar and said.  
>" Attention everyone, I would like to sing a song and to dedicate this song to Fried! Enjoy!" As she started singing Fried turned red as he watched the prettiest girl he knows and loves sing about him, the things she likes about him and the things they have done together. As the song ended Mira said "I love you Fried, will you go out with me?"<br>The guild was shocked to hear her say that. Then Elfman shoved Fried up onto the stage and shouted "Hurry up! A man can answer my big sister's question!" Fried then smiled and walked up to her and said.  
>"I would love to go out with you." At that he swooped her off her feet so he was on a knee and she was sitting on the other knee. "I love you" And gives her a kiss.<br>Off in the corner of the guild Juvia screams to herself_ ' AHHH is it only Juvia and Evergreen left? Ah! Juvia will tell her Gray-sama tonight!'_  
><span><strong>End of chapter 8<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Juvia x Gray

Chapter 9  
>As Juvia looks at Gray she tries to figure out a way to tell him she likes him. Juvia gets so worked up with talking to him so she decided to write him a note. She quickly scribbled on a blue piece of paper. Soon she couldn't take it anymore so when he was sitting alone she walked up to him.<br>"Gray-sama?"  
>"Hmm? Oi hi Juvia"<br>"Umm here!" She gives him the piece of paper and runs away.  
>"Juvia come back! (Sigh) What's this?" Gray says and quickly opens the paper which said.<br>_'Dear Gray-sama,_  
><em>I just want to say thank you for being so kind to me and I also wish to say these next words in person but I am too scared. I have loved you ever since we battled back when I was with the phantom lord, you introduced me to the sunlight. You inspired me to join Fairy Tail and I am so glad I met you. Your eyes make my heart swell with joy and I just want to say,<em>  
><em>I love you<em>  
><em>~Juvia'<em>  
>When Gray finished reading the note and bolted out the door after Juvia. He first went to the park but didn't find her so she went to Fairy Hills to see if she was in her room. He soon found her in the flower garden crying and his heart went out to her. Just as he was about to go talk to her Lisanna walked up to her.<br>"Juvia what's wrong?" She asked concerned.  
>"J-juvia wrote a note t-to Gray-sama saying that she loves him and she is scared what will happen"<br>"Juvia it will be alright, Gray is a nice guy. I'm sure he won't hurt you"  
>"But Gray-sama was the first guy Juvia has ever loved!" When Gray heard those words he wanted to rush out to her and talk to her. As he started to walk out to her he rustled some leaves with his foot alerting Lisanna. She looked up with a snap and noticed the ice mage hiding behind a tree.<br>"I'll leave you alone for a while okay? If you need me I'll be inside" Lisanna says as she heads towards the door. Gray waits for a couple of seconds and walks up behind her.  
>"Juvia?" He says cautiously. The water mage's head whips around to see him walking up behind her with a bouquet of blue and white flowers that he picked in the garden.<br>"G-gray-sama... What are you doing here?"  
>"I came to talk to you."<br>"You came to talk to Juvia?"  
>"Yes" Gray says as he sits on the ground next to her.<br>"Juvia? Did you really mean what you said in that note?" Juvia blushed and nodded her head vigorously.  
>"I love you too!" Gray says quickly which causes her to Gray kisses her and she smiles and says.<br>"Juvia loves you Gray-sama" and she faints. Gray smiles and carries her, bridal style into her room and tucked her into her bed. Before he left he left a note on her side table and kissed her forehead then walked out of the room. In the corner of the room a mouse was sitting in a corner holding a camera. When the door closed the mouse transformed into a grinning Lisanna. She puts the camera on Juvia's desk and walks out of the room.  
>"You'll thank me someday Juvia"<br>The Next Morning:  
>Juvia woke up to a knock on her door.<br>"Who is it?" She asks.  
>"Its Erza." Juvia quickly walks to the door and opens it.<br>"Good morning Erza. How can Juvia help you?"  
>"Well I just came to tell you that Gray is waiting for you down in the lobby. You better hurry!" She says as she leaves with a wink. When Juvia closes the door, everything that happened the previous night came flooding back into her head.<br>_'Juvia and her Gray-sama kissed! Gray-sama loves her too!'_  
>Juvia smiled and quickly got ready and headed downstairs into the lobby. When she got there she saw Gray waiting for her.<br>"Good morning sleeping beauty" He said as he gave her a kiss.  
>"So are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.<br>"What was that Gray-sama?" Juvia joked. Gray groaned, gave her a hug and asked.  
>"Juvia, will you be my girlfriend?" Juvia blushed and replied with a smile<br>"Yes, Juvia will be your girlfriend" Gray smiled and kissed her.

From a security camera that was monitoring the lobby Wendy, Erza, Levy and Evergreen sat in a different room watching the two become a couple.  
>"Wow! Gray is smooth with his words." Levy smirked.<br>"I'm happy that Gray and Juvia are now a couple. She has been waiting for this moment for ages." Erza said.  
>"Go Juvia-san!" Wendy cheered, even though the kissing couple couldn't hear her.<p>

As they broke away from their kiss they walk to Fairy Tail to announce that they are dating. They soon arrived at the guild and stopped in front of the door.  
>"Are you ready Juvia?" Gray questioned.<br>"Yes." Was her reply. Gray then pushed the door open and yelled.  
>"Listen up! Me and Juvia are now dating!" and the guild went silent.<br>"Is this true Juvia?" A familiar voice said from the crowd. Suddenly Leon came out of the crowd saying. "Please say it isn't true!"  
>"Leon? What are you doing here?" Gray asked.<br>"Well I came to ask Juvia out but I guess I'm too late" he pouted.  
>"WAIT! Are you sure? You might have just paid Juvia to be your girlfriend 'cause you were so jealous of me having a girlfriend!" Natsu said only to be slapped by Lucy.<br>"Y-yes Juvia and Gray-sama are dating!" Juvia stuttered.  
>"Then prove it!" Leon and Natsu shouted at the same time.<br>"Fine then!" Gray says, then he turns to Juvia and kisses her for the second time today. When they parted every one's eyes turned to Juvia and once they noticed that she didn't faint they believed them.  
>"Well congratulations! Another Fairy Tail couple!" Mira cheers as every one congratulates the couple.<br>"NOOO!" Leon sobs so Juvia walks up to him.  
>"Leon? Don't be sad. There are many girls out there like Sherry!" Juvia says as she tries to encourage him.<br>"L-like w-who?"  
>"Like that girls Sherry! She really likes you."<br>"But she likes that guy Ren from Blue Pegasus."  
>"Then ask her out! She likes you but you never pay her any attention so she is trying to move on" Juvia continues. "In fact you probably didn't notice but she came with you here." Lyon blinks in surprise.<br>"Really? Where is she?"  
>"Over there by the bar... She looks sad so cheer her up and ask her out!" Juvia says as she gives the ice mage an encouraging shove towards the pink haired girl. Sherry looks at Juvia questionably and Juvia quickly gives her a thumbs up as if saying 'he's all yours'. As Juvia watches she sees Sherry smile and give him a kiss which sends him stumbling into the crowd. Sherry walks over to Juvia and says with a weak smile<br>" Thank you for helping me out with Leon"  
>"Well you better go help him" Juvia says as she points towards a stumbling Leon as he tries to walk around. Later Gray,Juvia, Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Gageel, Erza and Jellal go on a group date for lunch. As they sit around a table in a restaurant they chat about the latest things in Fairy Tail.<br>"Wow so this week we have..." Natsu quickly counts his fingers " Six couples!" He finishes triumphantly.  
>"Wow you learned how to count congrats!" Gray said<br>"What was that!" Natsu demands  
>"You heard me!"<br>"Why you!"  
>"Yo idiots do you mind shutting up?" Gageel said. Suddenly the boys tried to stand up and fight but the girls had to sit on their laps. Being boys they enjoyed having a girl sit on their lap so they stayed sitting.<br>"So are you going to the Fairy Tail dance tomorrow?" Levy giggled as Gageel tickled her.  
>"Yup! Juvia and Gray-sama are going!" Juvia said. The group stayed at the restaurant for a couple of hours until they decided to go home. As they bid each other goodbye they decided not to and to just head to Lucy's place but before they could go inside Lucy made some rules.<br>"Okay so here are the rules! No damaging my house, no eating all my food, and definitely NO GOING THROUGH MY STUFF!" When they got inside everyone just sat down in the living room and talked for a while. Then Lucy went into her room to write a little more in her book.  
>"Is your story done yet?" Levy asked as she peered over her shoulder very innocently and then Gray and Gajeel yell.<br>"YOU'RE WRITING A STORY LUCY? "and then Lucy blushes and says.  
>"Um... well..."<br>"Yes she is, and I"m gonna be the first to see it so back off boys!" Levy shouts which startles the boys.  
>"Can Juvia see it next?" Juvia asks shyly. Gajeel says.<br>"you read?" juvia had an insulted look on her face and replied.  
>"yes Juvia does read, right Gray-sama?" she says smiling at him Gray blushes and says.<br>" yes she does" Natsu smiles and says "FOO Gageel you probably don't know how to read!" Gajeel glares and the pink haired boy and retorts.  
>"look who's talking" The boys soon started to fight so Levy started whacking Gageel on the head so the Iron dragon slayer picked up a giggling Levy and took her to a different room. Lucy sighs and decides to go get everyone a drink. As she enters the kitchen she stifles a scream. In the middle of her table was Erza and Jellal making out with Jellal half naked. She quickly runs to get the others and a camera, soon everyone was hiding behind a wall, quickly taking pictures. After a minute Erza seems to notice them and instantly grabbed the boys by the collars.<br>"How long were you there?" She shouts as she blushes.  
>"N-n-not very long E-erza." Natsu stutters. The girls ( who were WAYYY smarter) hid back in Lucy's room and left their cameras there, acting like they didn't know what happened.<br>"Hi! Whats going on?" Juvia asked innocently and shot a smile at Gray who was being crushed by Erza's foot.  
>"And if your gonna beat up the boys then take it outside." Lucy said as she smirked at Natsu.<br>"And make sure you do it quietly! People might be sleeping!" Levy says almost too innocently. Erza gives them a smile and walks out the door.  
>"WE ARE SO GETTING YOU GIRLS BACK FOR THIS!" the boys hollered only to be cut of by Erza punching them. The girls watched some TV and then the boys came back in after an hour sweating and bloody. The girls looked in horror at their appearance so they got to work fixing their injuries. Juvia made a pool of healing water in Lucy's tub so the boys took turns bathing in it. Soon all the boys were lying down in the living room all bandaged up. The girls bid them a goodnight and headed to Lucy's room. The girls were chatting then they slowly drifted off to sleep. Around 12 the boys entered the room and started tickling the girls. Screaming started throughout the room and the girls faces were turning red.<br>"S-s-stop!" Juvia squealed.  
>"Then kiss me." Gray ordered. Juvia stopped struggling and blushed. Gray smirked and leaned his head to hers for the kiss. When the kiss was over it seemed that everyone else had to kiss too. The girls quickly slapped the smiling boys and shoved them out of the room. Later in the morning the girls went to the kitchen to see that the boys had cooked them a breakfast of what seemed to be toast. The girls tried to eat it but gave boys said their goodbyes and left to get ready for the Fairy Tail Dance which started at 5pm. The girls decided to go shopping for their dresses so as soon as the boys left they headed out to the stores.<br>End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10: The dance

Chapter 10:  
>it was a few minutes before Gray was to pick Juvia up for the Fairy Tail dance and Juvia was quickly doing some last minute touch ups before the doorbell rang. Juvia ran to the door to see her boyfriend, Gray standing in front of her holding out a white corsage. Juvia sucked in her breath and took a look at Gray. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt with the top button undone, black dress pants and a white tuxedo. In other words, to Juvia he looked breathtaking. Gray smiled and looked his girlfriend over. She straightened her hair and she wore a dark blue dress that ended at her knees. As he handed her the corsage and they headed over to Levy's room which was down the hall to see Gageel knock on her door. The iron dragon slayer wore a white dress shirt, and black dress pants and tuxedos. Levy opened the door and Gageel started having a nosebleed (If you didn't know this you can get a nose bleed from excitement and in this case gageel seeing a very pretty Levy). Gray quickly gave him a handkerchief saying he had a feeling this would happen to one of them. As the trio looked at the solid script mage their jaws dropped. Standing in front of them was a blue haired girl that was Levy. She was wearing a yellow dress that went down to her knees and she wore her hair down so it appeared longer. We all said hello and we headed to Fairy Tail, meeting up with Natsu and Lucy along the way. When we met up with the couple they seemed to match a lot. Natsu was wearing a dark red dress shirt with the top button undone and a black tuxedo and dress pants. Beside him stood his girlfriend Lucy who was wearing a red strapless dress that reached just below her knees and her hair was tied up with little strands hanging loose framing her face.<br>"Aww how cute! Smile!" Levy says as she takes a picture of the couple. When she finishes she states "Oh and Lucy I love your hair!" Lucy blushed. "Cancer did my hair," she whispered to Levy.  
>"Ooooh can I get him to do mine next time?" Levy exclaimed. "Sure!" Lucy turned to Juvia. Lucy greeted the water mage with a wave. "Hi!"<br>Juvia smiled back.  
>Natsu said "Uhhh if you girls will stop your chatting about hair styles or whatever then let's go to the dance already!" and he noticed Lucy looked hurt so he grinned and said. "Oh boy Lucy you look so pretty who did your hair?"<br>Lucy slapped him playfully and Levy and Juvia laughed. When they got to the guild they entered to see a room with blue and white everywhere! Blue and white balloons and streamers. It seemed that the theme of the room were those two colors. The group split up and went of into the guild with their date. After what seems to be an hour Mira and Fried go up onto the stage and called for every ones attention.  
>"Hello everyone we hope you are enjoying the Fairy Tail Dance!" the crowd cheered and Mira continued. "I would also like to congratulate the new couples of Fairy Tail!" and the spotlights fall on Natsu and Lucy, Grey and Juvia, Gageel and Levy, Happy and Carla, Cana and Makao and Romeo and Wendy.<br>"Also two more announcements!" Mira says with a wink at Evergreen and she just remembered that she never confessed to Elfman, who was across the room.  
><em>Damn! She is going to tell everyone I like Elfman! Well I better make the confirmation good. <em>Evergreen says to herself as she slowly makes her way through the crowd to Elfman. Mira saw Evergreen making her move towards her little brother so she decided to say it.  
>"My dear friend Evergreen is falling head over heels in love for a certain boy and she is sadly to afraid to admit it so she asked me to tell him for her." Those words got every ones attention. Near the middle of the group stood Levy and Juvia shaking their heads in pity for Evergreen.<br>"Poor Evergreen, never will be able to stay in public after this." Levy smirked.  
>"But at least she got Elfman's attention!" Juvia said as Evergreen stopped moving and Elfman was looking at her.<br>"My friend Evergreen is falling in love with the 'man' of the guild, the one who has mastered his 'take over soul'! Ladies and gentlemen! Elfman, Evergreen loves you!" Mira exclaims. Elfman turns red in the face and turns toward Evergreen.  
>"E-e-ever is that true?" Elfman stutters. Evergreen looks down and nods. Around the guild every one is thinking the same thing.<br>_Evergreen in love? Why does she look so shy? She is NEVER like that! Whoa a new side of Evergreen has been revealed._  
>"Elfman c-can I talk to you for a sec?" Evergreen says as she guides him to the back room and Mira snickered.<br>_Oops! That's the lovebird room I set up for you two! _  
>"And last announcement is coming from Azlack and Bisca!" Mira says as the two walk onto the stage.<br>"Well we just want to say a couple of things!" Azlack says. "Me and Bisca have been dating for a while." The guild gasps in shock as Bisca nods her head in confirmation. "And we have one more announcement I hope." Azlack continues and Bisca gets a confused look on her face.  
>"Bisca I have loved you for a long time and I want to be with you forever!" Azlack gets on one knee and produces a silver ring with the Fairy Tail sign on it. Bisca's face turns a light shade of pink.<br>"Will you marry me?" Azlack says and the guild turns silent and Bisca smiles wide.  
>"YES YES I WILL!" She says in delight and as they share a kiss as an engaged couple the guild claps. After that the dance just continues. Later everyone sits at a table and eats dinner. Later Mira goes back onstage and sing another song for everyone. Near the end of the dance Evergreen and Elfman come out of the back room sweating and smiling. (hee hee).<br>"Okay everyone! Me and the girls have been working on this little slide show for today and now we would like to show it in honor of the new couples!" Mira cheered and Juvia's face paled as the room dims. Soon a screen comes down and hangs from a wall and the song 'Rock City Boy .' starts playing. Little clips and pictures from every couple (except Evergreen and Elfman) confessing were shown. It started off with Cana and Makao then Natsu and Lucy, Romeo and Wendy, Gray and Juvia, Happy and Carla, Gageel and Levy, Jellal and Erza, Azlack proposing to Bisca and lastly a group picture. After about ten minutes the video ended. Everyone rose to there feet and clapped and cheered.  
>"HEY WHY DIDN'T YOU PUT YOU AND FRIED IN THERE MIRA!" Lucy yelled as in the video she felt very embarrassed.<br>"Well... I didn't want to be in the video?" Mira said  
>"THAT'S NOT A GOOD REASON!"<br>"I think it is"  
>"THEN KISS FRIED HERE AND NOW!" Lucy retorted with anger. Mira blushed slightly and quickly pulled Fried into a kiss. After everyone cheered and headed home. The girls bid their dates goodbye and bolted for the door only to be stopped by the boys as they pulled them into a room.<br>"Okay explain why one of you stalked us while we were confessing!" Gray demanded as he cornered Juvia.  
>"M-Mira who followed us when they got pictures and videos of Juvia and Gray-sama?" Juvia asked the calm white haired mage.<br>"Oh that... I got that from Lisanna she turned into a mouse and recorded it." Mira said gently. When she sees a frustrated Gray head towards the door she adds. "Oh and if you try to hurt her I will go Satan Soul" That stops Gray in his tracks and he walks back to Juvia. Mira smiles and decides to clear everything out.  
>"Okay Juvia and Levy recorded Natsu and Lucy, I recorded Cana and Makao, Erza and Juvia recorded Wendy and Romeo, Lucy and Levy recorded Erza and Jellal, Lily recorded Levy, Gageel, Happy and Carla, Lisanna and the girls from Fairy Hills recorded Gray and Juvia, everyone saw me admit to Fried, and I did Azlack and Bisca." When Mira finishes she hears a shout from Natsu.<br>"Oi Popsicle! Did you know your girlfriend recorded Lucy confess her love to me? That is invading our privacy!"  
>"Like I care! Juvia is the best and that's all that matters for me!" Gray retorts. "Lets go Juvia!" and with that the ice mage and the water mage leave the room.<br>Meanwhile Evergreen and Elfman were being congratulated by a whole bunch of other people. Elfman was grinning and yelling "romance is all about being a man!" and Evergreen was just gazing adoringly at him. Then she sighed sadly.  
>Elfman pulled her away. "What's wrong, Ever?" "Oh nothing really..." She closed her eyes and sighed again.<br>"Yes there is something wrong, real men can tell if their loves are upset!" Elfman said sternly. "It's just that... I'm afraid I might turn you to stone if you see me without my glasses... I don't want to be with you and yet have a boundary of glass..." She began crying but Elfman smiled.  
>"Real men won't worry about that if they actually love their ladies. And I love you Ever!" Evergreen looked up. "Elf - Elfman..."<br>Elfman shook his head when she tried to speak. "Listen, Ever. The moment you and I became partners for the Tenrou Island S-Class Exam, I began to love you. And I still do, I will forever," he said. Evergreen blushed as the man wiped her tears off her face.  
>"Even if you turn me to stone you can always turn me back. Real men don't mind being turned to stone by their wives" he said as he put one arm around her shoulders and led her back to the other Fairy Tail members. Evergreen blushed at the word 'wives' and wondered if her dream would ever go that far...<p>

END OF CHAPTER 10 


	11. Chapter 11: 3 gifts

**Hi! Nickychua here! Thank you to the people that read and review my fan fic! I really appreciate it! Especially since this is my first story! Someone asked me to add more Jellal x Erza (You know who you are ;) ) And another little surprise for someone else in this chapter)**

**Chapter 12**  
>As everyone was leaving the dance Mira called out.<br>"Why are you leaving? Its only nine and none of you really danced!" everyone seemed to look guilty and stupid for not knowing that and just stood around awkwardly not knowing what to do. Mira seemed to notice and put on some music and lights flashed around the room. Natsu and Gray grabbed their dates and headed to the dance floor. Soon everyone joined in and after an hour of dancing the music slowed down and the couples stood together awkwardly. Sitting at a table was Gageel and Levy and they seemed to be having an argument.  
>"Gageel! Why won't you dance with me? Your my boyfriend for crying out loud." Levy whined as she tried to get the iron dragon slayer out of his seat.<br>"No... I don't dance" was his only reply. Across the room Juvia noticed Levy's dilemma and walked over and quickly whispered something into her ear. Levy's eyes seemed to brighten with amusement and decided to give it a try. She walked over to Gageel and sat on his lap, which seemed to get his attention and with a cute little voice she said.  
>"Gageel-kun?"<br>"Y-yes Levy?" _Did she just call me Gageel- __**kun?**_Gageel asked himself  
><em>Wow he's stuttering I guess saying Kun and sitting on his lap might just work! I have to add a little more I guess. <em>Levy thought as she thought of what to do to get her boyfriend onto the dance floor. Then she got an idea.  
>"Do. you. want. to. go. dance. Gageel-kun?" She said in a seemingly seductive voice and with every word she walked her fingers up his arm, ending at his face she strokes her fingers down his face and she smirks slightly..( XD haha! ) Gageel turned red and stuttered.<br>"I-I would l-love to Levy-kun" and he took her off his lap and walked her to the dance floor. Juvia gives Levy the thumbs up as she passes by. When they reach the dance floor they start to slow dance.

"Oi Erza where did you run off to?" Erza turns around to see Jellal walking up to her.  
>"No where Jellal!" Erza said.<br>"Great do you want to dance?" Erza gave a nod and they went onto the dance floor. When they got there Jelllal put his hands on Erza's hips which startled her but she calmed down and wrapped her arms around his neck. Lucy watched them dance as she sat at a table with Natsu and she sighed. _Why can't Natsu be like that? Nah I like him the way he is._  
>"Lucy?" Natsu asked from beside her.<br>"Hm?"  
>"Can I show you a place?"<br>"Okay"  
>"Yay!" Natsu grinned. "Now wear this blindfold"<br>"I don't want to!"  
>"You won't fall!"<br>"How do you know?"  
>"Fine I'll carry you!" Natsu retorted, his eyes gleaming. Lucy sighed.<br>"Okay but if you drop me you'll die." she hissed and Natsu quickly recoiled at those words but soon Natsu was walking somewhere holding Lucy bridal style. He put her down five minutes later and took off the blindfold. Lucy blinked a couple of times and gasped. They were somewhere and below they could see the city of Magnolia in the darkness with gleaming lights.  
>"N-natsu its amazing" Lucy whispered "Where are we?"<br>"Were on the roof of the guild" Natsu replied as he put his arm around her waist.  
>"How did we get up here?" Lucy inquired.<br>"Oh there is a hidden stair case and I found it and I wanted to show the view to you!"  
>"Awww thanks!" Lucy says and stands on her toes to give him a peck on the cheek and he quickly whipped his head so they kissed on the lips. Lucy smiled at the end of the kiss and from the guild below they could hear some music playing.<br>"May I have this dance?" Natsu asked as he extends a hand to the celestial mage. As the couple dances in the moonlight the moon rises higher in the sky. After the dance they lay down on some blankets Natsu brought and drifted off to sleep. Down in the guild everyone was still dancing and Levy learned that Gageel is a very good dancer. Soon a dance circle was formed and Gageel was in the middle of break dancing. (.)/ As the iron dragon slayer danced he seemed to be chanting.  
>"Shooo beee dooo ba! Sho be do ba!" Natsu and Lucy came down the stairs to the shock of seeing a dancing Gageel.<br>"Oi! Iron face! Shut up!" Natsu hollered.  
>"NEVER!"<br>"Boys calm down!" Mira said in her usual cheery voice, when she saw that the boys weren't paying any attention to her words she turned satan soul and said.  
>"PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" she roared and the boys instantly turned silent. "Come with me, Erza wants to talk to you." She beckoned to the men and pointed to the door that led them backstage.<br>"Why Mira?" Natsu asked with a worried expression on her face. Mira shrugged and added.  
>"I don't know either so you better run along boys!" When the boys have left, Mira turned to the girls and took them to another room. "Okay we're gonna do a little presentation for the boys! So go get changed and I'll explain the rest!<p>

Soon Natsu, Gray, Azlack, Fried, Happy, Romeo, Gageel and Makao were sitting at a table in front of the stage, wondering where their girlfriends were. Suddenly the lights went out and in the back round the song " I wish" could be heard. The curtains of the stage opened and smoke poured out of the stage. Suddenly they could see eight figures rising up from the stage. Natsu heard Lucy's voice singing from the stage, the smoke cleared and they could see Lucy, Juvia, Bisca, Mira, Carla, Levy, Wendy and Cana singing and dancing to the song. After the song they performed three more songs and finished their show. After they quickly ran to the boys to give them a boys quickly gave them a kiss and ran backs stage.  
>"Juvia wonders what the boys are going to do!" Juvia smiled.<br>"Yeah! I wonder if they will sing to us!" Levy agreed. Suddenly Erza was on the stage talking to the guild.  
>"Attention! We will have a list of performances from the boys! They couldn't decide on what order to perform so we will just go in alphabetical order! So first up is Azlack singing a sing to is fiancee Bisca!" At those words she walked off the stage and Azlack walked onto the stage. After he sang his song Fried went up to the mic and did a rap on the day he noticed he loved Mira. Gageel did another shoo bee doo ba song that no one but Levy seemed to understand. Gray went next and sang the song "Im yours by: Jason Mraz" to Juvia, which almost made her faint. Happy went next and sang a song he made up just for Carla which said how he loved Carla more than anything... Even fish. Later Makao went and said a list of things he would want to to with Cana in the future. Natsu went next and said a song he wrote. The song Natsu wrote was about the day he first met Lucy and knew that he loved her. Lastly Romeo went. Romeo sang a song to Wendy and they slow danced together on the stage. After the performances the boys went up onto the stage and sang "Rock City Boy" for the fun of it. By the time everything was over they jumped down from the stage and talked to the girls.<br>"Juvia can I talk to you?" Juvia looked over to see Gray beckoning to her. Gray led her outside of the guild and sat on a bench, there was basically no one around due to the fact it was one in the morning but they didn't seem tired. Gray took a deep breath and went down on one knee in front of Juvia.  
>"G-Gray-sama... What are you doing?" Juvia stuttered.<br>"I know this is too early and I know you think that to but." He took a velvet box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a silver ring that had a single diamond in the middle with little ice and water patterns around it. "I'm not asking you to marry me yet but don't worry I will eventually." Gray smirked and Juvia smiled and relaxed. "I have loved you for a long time and me giving you this ring is my promise to you. Juvia Loxar, I promise to love you for ever, I'm giving you this ring as a sign of devotion to you. Please accept this ring" Juvia nodded with tears threatening to spill down her face. Gray grinned and placed the ring on her ring finger and they shared a quick kiss before going inside. 

Gageel was making out with Levy in a corner and Gageel seemed to forget entierly what he was going to ask the blue haired mage so he decided to think while he kissed his girl. After another minute of their make out session Gageel seemed to remember what he was going to tell Levy.  
>"Levy" Gageel breathed as they broke away from their kiss. "I have something for you." Levy looked at him with curiosity in her eyes. Gageel took a deep breath and turned her around. He quickly slipped a necklace from his pocket and put it around his girlfriend's neck. When he turned to face her she looked at the necklace and smiled. Around her neck was a silver chain with a heart pendant made of silver and metal. She noticed it was a locket and quickly opened it. Inside the locket was a picture of Levy on one side and Gageel on the other. Levy smiled and gave Gageel a quick kiss on the cheek.<p>

"Thank you it's beautiful" She whispered.

"Glad you like it." Was his only reply. When he saw Natsu and Gray fighting he quickly kissed Levy on the nose and rushed to join the fight.


	12. Chapter 12: The new couple

**HERRO! Nickychua here! This shall be my 12****th**** chapter in 'Week of Confessions' and im starting to have a writers block on this story. Anyways I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL !**

Lisanna sat at the bar as she watched another Fairy Tail battle unfolds in front of her. She sighed, just this once would she like there to be a regular dance that didn't have a fight involved in it.

"What's up Lisanna?" Lisanna turns to her right to see a VERY handsome looking Bixlow.

"Oh hi Bixlow" Lisanna said and quickly turned her attention to the fight. Bixlow sat down in the stool beside her with a sigh.

_No why is he sitting here! I've been so close to avoiding him all night and I almost made it! _ Lisanna thought to herself as she looked at the bored looking mage beside her. Bixlow saw her looking at her so he winked. Lisanna quickly blushed and looked away.

_That's EXCACTLY why I'm trying to avoid him! Every time I look at him or even think of him it makes my heart flutter. Should I tell him I like him? The other girls did and it might improve our relationship. _ Lisanna quickly shook her head at the thought. 

_Should I write a note like Juvia did? It seems easier. Yeah I think I will. _Lisanna confirmed what she would do in her head. She looked at Bixlow to see him smiling as he watched the battle.

"Damn, he looks so hot:" Lisanna muttered.

"I know I am, but your sexy all the way" he murmured in reply, his voice barley above a whisper. Bixlow had heard her comment and couldn't resist replying.

"Sexy! Sexy all the way!" his babies chanted.

"Shit" Bixlow muttered. He quickly shot a glance at the white haired mage and instantly regretted saying anything. Lisanna's face was the same color as Erza's hair (scarlet red).

"U-Uh I'm goanna... Umm go help Mira-nee! Yeah thats it! See you later." Lisanna quickly says her excuse before running to help her sister who was serving the guild members. Bixlow stared after the girl he loved and slammed his fist into the table.

_What's the matter with me? I'm such an idiot! I was going to tell her that I love her but nooooo! My stupid hormones an my stupid voice just HAD to interfere and make me say m thoughts out loud. IM SO STUPID!_

Bixlow knew that she was the cheerful girl that he has tried to forget about ever since she 'died' , but when she gave him hug when she arrived back at the guild his feelings for her soared again. He pulled out a bracelet from his pocket and fiddled around with it. He was supposed to tell Lisanna that he loves her and give her the bracelet.

"Oi Bixlow, what do you have there?" Bixlow looked up to see Freed looking at the bracelet he was holding. Bixlow quickly hid it and stuttered.

"I-It's for Lisanna."

"Oh? So your finally making a move on her?" Freed questioned with a smirk on his face. Bixlow's face turned red and he looked away.

"So Bixlow is in love with Lisanna eh?" Freed teased

"In love with Lisanna!" Bixlow's babies chanted. Bixlow slammed his hand into the table to make the team of teasers stop.

"Shut up already will ya?" He muttered.

"No."

"Fine what do I have to do to make you people shut up!" Bixlow sighed. Freed smirked.

"Will you do anything?" Freed questioned.

"Yes"

"Okay then confess your love to Lisanna and give her the bracelet." Freed said calmly. Bixlow jumped up and shouted.

"NO!"

"Fine I'll do it for you then." Freed then started walking over to the white haired girl as she talked with Lucy and Juvia by the bar. Bixlow grabbed Freed's arm and muttered.

"Fine." Bixlow got up with a pained look on his face and walked over to Lisanna slowly. Freed gave Mira the thumbs up and Mira quickly ran over to the three chatting girls.

"Lucy, Juvia! Natsu and Gray are looking for you. They uhhh want to dance! So go to your boyfriends NOW!" and with her last words she gives them a shove in the direction of the dance floor. Lisanna gives Mira a confused face and opens her mouth to speak but Mira quickly spots Bixlow just steps away and quickly backs away.

"Bye! Good luck!" and with a little wave, the bartender vanished into the crowd. Lisanna watched her sister vanish into the crowd and feels a light tap on her shoulder.

"Lisanna?" Bixlow's voice asked from behind the mage and she froze. "Can I talk to you alone?" Lisanna sighed '_might as well get the sappy "I know you love me but I don't love you" issue over with.' _ She turned around and said.

"Sure I know just the right place to talk." Lisanna grabbed his hand and walked towards the back entrance of the guild and onto the beach. After a minute she sighed and slumped down onto the soft sand. As Bixlow slowly lowers himself down next to the girl she whispers.

"I love you but you don't love me back am I right?" Bixlow looks at her with a shocked look in his eyes. '_She likes me? Wait she said she LOVES me! This is the perfect time to confess!' _The thoughts screamed around Bixlow's mind.

"L-Lisanna, I-I love you-" before Bixlow could finish his sentence the take over mage stood up abruptly.

"There I told you I love you….. Im sorry if I embarrassed you." Lisanna whispered. Bixlow quickly noticed that she had tears in her eyes.

"L-Lisanna" it was too late, the girl had started running into the ocean out of embarrassment. Bixlow wondered why she ran from him then he figured that she didn't hear his confession.

"Kyahhh!" Bixlow snapped out of his thoughts to see the girl he loved running in the water when she suddenly tripped and fell into the deep water. Bixlow started dashing to the water to save the girl and dove under to look for her. He saw the white haired girl slowly sinking near the bottom of the ocean bed and quickly swam to her. As he pulled her onto the shore he saw that Mira, Lucy, Levy, Elfman, and Fried were their for they had heard the young girls cry and rushed to see what happened.

"Lisanna" Mira whispered. Elfman rushed to his sisters aid but Bixlow shouted.

"NO! Let me help her!" Mira noticed that Bixlow loved her younger sister dearly and refused to hand her over to anyone.

"Elfman, let him." Mira quickly pulled Elfman back and the group of 5 stood back and watched the couple. Bixlow lay the girl down on the beach and checked her breathing, he heard her breath but it was short and shallow as If she was going to die. _Death… Lisanna…._ The words ran in his mind and a instantly panicked in fear that the girl he loves might die he decided to do CPR , Bixlow's version. Bixlow stroked the girls face gently and murmured his confession.

"Lisanna I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend, I have loved you for such a long time. When you supposedly died it crushed me. But when you came back my heart soared with joy. Please don't die on me now." With that he clamped one hand over her nose and placed his mouth over hers. Bixlow gently blew air into her mouth, filling her lungs. After a minute he released the girl and sat back. Lisanna coughed gently and looked up at him.

"I love you too" she said and pulled him down for a long kiss. When they broke away the two were panting. Bixlow blushed and said.

"You heard that?"

"Yes and I love you so much. I'm sorry if I broke your heart once but I promise I will never break your heart ever again." Lisanna promised. Bixlow smirked and pulled her for their second kiss.

"Awwwww!"

"It takes a man to confess while his love is close to death."

"You better be good to my sister Bixlow"

The couple broke away from their kiss to see their five friends watching them. Mira and Elfman were smiling because their sister finally fell in love, Lucy and Levy were squealing with joy for their friend, and Freed was nodding his head with a smirk on his face.

"Hmmm, nice way to confess." Freed said with a smirk

"Come on everyone lets go introduce the newest couple of Fairy Tail!" Mira said with a cheer as everyone headed back inside.

**End of Chapter 12:**

**Hullo everyone! Thank you for reading my story! I am having a writers block right now so I don't know what to write for chapter 13. If you want me to continue plz help me with some ideas. I think I will write a couple more chapters and then its finished! Plz review and read my other two stories. The Fiore Games and Island Enchantments!**


	13. Chapter 13: Gray a cheater!

****SURPRISE! Hey everyone! I never thought I would update this story but here I am! I hope you guys like it :)  
>I still dont own fairy tail...<strong>**

As the guild of Fairy Tail had another one of their parties Erza and Jellal walked outside of the guild, hoping to escape the arguments of the guild and the tables being thrown around by Natsu. The couple walked towards the park when it started to rain heavily. They sighed and rushed back towards the guild. But as they opened the door a wave of water swept them, and most of the members out of the wave. As they were swept by a lamp post, Jellal grabbed the pole and quickly grabbed Erza's hand with his oposite hand. When the wave vanished the group of drenched mages walked back into the guild. Everything was soaked with water. Chairs and tables were strewn across the ground and the remaning members of the guild that were not washed out the door were scattered around the guild. Elfman and Evergreen being washed up onto the wooden beams holding the ceiling up, Mira and Freed collapsed onto the bar, Natsu was hanging from the guild sign by his pants and Gageel was hugging Levy close to him to protect her from the water. In the midst of the chaos stood Juvia with tears streaming down her face.  
>"Juvia what happened?!" Erza called out to the sobbing water mage.<br>"G-g-gray-sama... H-he" Juvia tried to explain but her cries overtook her and another wave of water crashed throughout the guild. But this time the doors were closed so the guild turned into a huge swimming pool.  
>"KYAHHH! SOMEONE OPEN THE DOOR!" Lucy yelled as she clung onto the beams of the guild. As the members of the guild floated to the surface they started yelling at each other to try and dive through the water to open the doors. This was the moment when Erza thought to herself:<br>"Why doesn't the guild have windows?" the scarlet mage decided to talk to the master about the missing windows when he returns from the meeting. Suddenly near the doors of the guild a whirlpool appeared and slowly the water drained out of the guild. As everyone lay strewn across the guild a few people glanced at the door and were shocked to fine Lyon from Lamia Scale standing at the door.  
>"Why did a wave just... Ah nevermind" Lyon said as he saw a crying Juvia on the far side of the guild. Lyon immediately walked towards the water mage and pulled her into a hug. "There there Juvia, what did that ice bastard do to you?" Lyon questioned as the girl cried in his arms.<br>"J-Juvia and Gray-sama w-were going on a job and then as soon as he saw Sherry-san he just walked away from Juvia and t-told Juvia to go back to the guild." The words that come from Juvia's mouth startled many of the guild members  
>'Is Gray cheating on Juvia with Sherry?' The obvious ran through most of their minds as they watched Lyon embrace Juvia. After a while Lyon had an idea.<br>"Juvia, would you like it if I took you out for lunch?" the blunette nodded. Lyon smiled and took her hand and walked out of the guild towards 8 island.  
>An hour after the said couple left Gray walked into the guild to be greeted with a strawberry cake to the face and felt a stinging feeling on his arm. After wiping the cake off his face he looked up to see Erza holding another slice of cake in her hand and Lucy holding her whip.<br>"E-erza? Lucy? What are you doing?!" Gray shouted only to receive another cake in the face.  
>"How DARE you cheat on Juvia?!" Erza hissed.<br>"W-what?" Gray stammered. "I would never cheat on Juvia, I l-love her!" but those few stammers in Gray's words made the guild think otherwise. Soon he was tied up by a magical rope and was suspended from the ceiling. A few people that were Juvia's friends soon surrounded the hanging man.  
>"How could you do that to Juvia!" Gageel hissed, every since Phantom Lord Juvia was a really close friend of his and to see the guy that crushed her hard enraged him. Gray received a punch in the stomach from the iron dragon slayer. He received a slap on the face from some of the girls and lastly he was approached by Erza.<br>"Erza.. please.. don't" he managed to mumble. Erza looked at her childhood friend with little pity in her eyes then whispered to him.  
>"You are the only one Juvia loves dearly and you just don't care do you.." Gray looked at the warrior with shock.<br>'What did Juvia tell them?! I love Juvia!' Gray tried to tell them that but got knocked unconscious. Wendy looked on with sorrow in her eyes but off in the distance she heard Juvia and Lyon returning to the guild.  
>"Minna! Juvia-san is coming back!" at the warning words from Wendy Erza picked up the ice mage and tossed him into the back room. Knowing what Juvia was soon to enter the guild doors everyone resumed their tasks, acting like nothing happened. A few minutes later Natsu decided to start a fight with Elfman, pulling other members into another regular battle at fair tail. Soon the doors of the guild opened and Juvia came in with Lyon. No one seemed to pause what they were doing but they all called out a greeting and Lyon got pulled into the battle so Juvia joined her friends at the bar.<br>"Ohayo Juvia-san!" Wendy greeted the older mage as she sat down next to her.  
>"Hi Wendy" Juvia said with a smile.<br>"How was you and Lyons date Juvia?" Mira asked as she gave the water mage a soda. Juvia blushed and told them how her date went. From the other side of the guild, Lyon watched Juvia with a smile, it made him happy that he was able to make Juvia happy. And to make the fact better, she gave him a kiss on the cheek! As Lyon gazed at juvia fondly, she looked at him and quickly flashed him a smile. But the room that Gray was thrown into was underneath the bar. So as Juvia told her friends about her 'date' with Lyon. He could hear every, single, tortorous word.********

****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Hey everyone! Nicky here!<br>I'm so happy you all liked my story so i decided to keep it going somehow ;) If you dont like the idea let me know and I'll delete this chapter. Please Read and Review!  
>~Nicky<strong>**


	14. Chapter 14 HIII

**HULLO EVERYONE! Nicky here!**

**So I'm really happy a lot of you want me to writea sequel for Week of Confessions ^_^ I'll get started on it! Ill add another authorse note chapter thingy when the start is done. Thank you minna! If you have any ideas PLEASE tell me! **

**-Nicky**


End file.
